poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai
is another Weekenders/Pokémon crossover film made by Punkasaurus0530 and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Somewhere, in a strange alternate dimension, an explosion sends a group of Unown flying backwards as a Palkia and Dialga emerge and face each other. Clearly enraged over something, the two prepare to fight. Meanwhile, inside a house in the Pokémon world, a man named Tonio sits in his laboratory, reading a book about time and space. His computer shows that there is some disturbance going on, as it causes the whole building to shake, including the hourglass on his desk, which drops. In the other dimension, Palkia and Dialga continue to charge towards each other and exchange attacks and blocks. Eventually, Dialga uses Roar of Time, causing a huge explosion and damaging the pearl on Palkia's left shoulder in the process. As the two continue to battle, Tonio's hourglass finally hits the floor and breaks. Ash and his friends are seen continuing on their journey through Sinnoh, this time en route to a Pokémon Contest in Alamos Town. However, they discover the town is actually raised on a mountain surrounded by a lake, and they are lost. A hot air balloon, flown by a woman named Alice and her Chimchar, descends, and Alice offers the group a lift. After Brock attempts to flirt with Alice, she takes out a leaf whistle and performs a song, attracting several flying Pokémon to her. Following on behind, Team Rocket appear in a Carnivine hot air balloon of their own, but they get sidetracked by a group of Drifloon and a Drifblim. After angering them by Jessie’s repeated failed attempts at capturing them, the Balloon Pokémon use Gust to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash and his friends finally arrive over Alamos Town, and end up in awe at the sights. However, disturbance in the air causes their balloon to go out of control, as Tonio's computer warns about a disturbance in time and space. After everything calms down, the group heads into town to soak up the sights, eat some cotton candy, and watch some Pokémon battles. In his excitement, Ash runs into a Torterra and its Trainer introduces himself as Maury, quickly followed by his friends Kai with Empoleon and Allegra with Infernape. Ash and his friends begin to battle their new acquaintances. Pikachu is able to topple Torterra with Iron Tail, while Piplup and Empoleon have a pride contest and Croagunk exchanges a flurry of attacks against Infernape. Finally, Piplup and Empoleon battle inside Piplup's Whirlpool, which explodes. Continuing their sightseeing, everyone heads down some stairs and stops by a fountain, leading to a garden full of wild Pokémon. A Shinx, Luxio, Azurill, Azumarill, and Marill watch from behind the bushes, but greet Lisa once they see her. Sensing an opportunity, the group sends out all their Pokémon to play. Ash and his friends go to the end of a flowery pathway and check out the view of the lake and the mountains, leaving their Pokémon on their own. Meanwhile, as the rest of the Pokémon play, Piplup notices a Pecha tree with three Berries growing. However, as he goes to eat, Pachirisu grabs one, Aipom grabs another, and the Shinx nearly grabs the last before Piplup starts fighting for it. They roll down the hill and send several of the wild Pokémon flying, and Pachirisu instinctively uses Discharge. As the attacks increase, Ash and his friends run to see what is going on, and discover their Pokémon in a stand-off against the wild Pokémon. Alice uses her leaf whistle from earlier to play the same song, and they all calm down. Aipom hands her Pecha Berry to Shinx and Piplup, and the two share it. Interrupting their moment, a Gallade jumps through some trees in front of everyone. He tells them that there is trouble, so everyone returns their Pokémon and head off. They find some strangely distorted pillars. A rather confident man named Baron Alberto comes out of an opening, greets them, and discusses the broken pillars. He believes that a Pokémon named Darkrai was responsible for it. Team Rocket watches from a distance with binoculars. He brings out his Lickilicky and has it use Hyper Beam into some bushes, only to hit Tonio and his Drifblim instead of Darkrai. Tonio shows Alice the disturbance readings on his laptop, and then studies the broken pillars very carefully. As Tonio gets hit on the head with some debris, Alberto shows his love to Alice, but she rejects him, to the great a relief of both Brock and Tonio. Alice runs to Tonio away from Alberto, and Tonio recalls being hugged by her after saving her a long time ago. Meanwhile, back in the other dimension, Palkia and Dialga continue to fight each other. They both use Hyper Beam at each other creating an explosion. In the real world, the Pokémon sense that something is wrong, as the area begins to glow, and Tonio’s laptop screen shows a major disturbance in time and space. A dark shadow moves around the trees, eventually revealing itself to be Darkrai, and it yells at everyone to go away. Team Rocket looks at Darkrai through their binoculars and decide they want to capture it. Lickilicky uses Hyper Beam which doesn't connect, and Darkrai uses Dark Void, which hits Ash and puts him to sleep. The next thing Ash knows, he lands hard on the ground in the park, completely alone and walks around. A huge shadow with glowing eyes appears in front of him, as a pink creature of some sort attacks him. Darkrai appears, and as Ash tries to throw call one of his Pokémon, the Poké Ball disappears. Darkrai drops down below the ground while creating a funnel in the ground that pulls Ash and Pikachu in, and they fall. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Ash finally wakes up from his nightmare, confused. Ash wakes up in the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy, Chansey, and his friends are there to make sure that he is okay. Tonio looks at the woodwork on the floor, says to everyone that time and space are going to be destroyed, and immediately leaves. Back at his laboratory, he looks through his great-grandfather Godey's diary and notices a picture of him and a young Alice’s grandmother, Alicia, on a bench. In flashback, Alicia runs outside and sees a group of Pokémon having nightmares. As a Luxrayattacks Darkrai, it collapses, and she goes approaches the Mythical Pokémon as Godey looks on. Alice plays her leaf whistle so that all of the Pokémon can recover. Tonio looks at a picture of a very important tower which holds a large musical instrument. Meanwhile, at Alberto's house, Team Rocket goes to him disguised as a TV crew so that they can help him go after Darkrai. The next day in the street, Dawn buys a Lunar Wing, as Ash remembers his nightmare. They see a large building that looks exactly like the one Tonio was looking at earlier: the Space-Time Towers. Once inside, they see they see a huge stone monument with a lot of Pokémon carved in it and several moving gears hanging from the ceiling. They enter Tonio's office, and after waking him up, he hands Alice the photograph that he was looking at earlier. Alice explains the picture to them. On the back of the picture is the music score of the song Oración that she played on her leaf whistle before. The Pokémon find some old music disks, and Ash narrowly catches one. Ash places the disk back where it belongs, and notices open spaces for other disks. Tonio tells them about the music playing machine, and they decide to go and see it. They start to climb up the enormous stairwell to go and see the instrument, but start having trouble getting up the stairs because there are so many. Ash begins to get exhausted, only to see his friends riding in the hot air balloon to the top. Eventually reaching the top, they enter the new music disk and start the music instrument as it begins to play. The whole town hears it as people start dancing in the streets. Having demonstrated, the group head back down to the ground, where they meet the trio of Trainers from before and being another battle. Meanwhile in the other dimension, Palkia and Dialga continue fighting, causing another disturbance indication on Tonio's computer. Palkia tries to get away from Dialga and enters through a portal to try to escape it. The portal opens up in the real world, causing a pink light to shine, and strong winds to blow through the town. The portal eventually closes, leaving Dialga alone. As Ash and his friends look up at the Tower, Darkrai reappears behind them. Ash wants to battle it, but Alberto decides to go after it instead and brings out his Lickilicky to attack, but Darkrai dodges and uses a mass Dark Void which hits many of the Pokémon on the street, including Buizel and Sudowoodo. Ash chases after Darkrai, but it continues to disappear into a dark alleyway. Ash sees what looks like a Bibarel mysteriously floating through the walls, as Darkrai reappears but continues to dodge Pikachu's attacks. Alberto and Team Rocket arrive to confront Darkrai. Lickilicky uses Hyper Beam, while Darkrai dodges and uses Dark Void to put it to sleep. Alberto checks on Lickilicky as Darkrai disappears again. As the floating Bibarel reappears, more strange occurrences start happening as Alberto turns into a Lickilicky, and he screams at the sight. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy, Dawn, and Brock look after all of the Pokémon that were affected by Dark Void, as several other spirits of Pokémon float around. Alice and Tonio join in to help, quickly followed by Ash and the transformed Alberto, who only convinces everyone that he is supposed to be human when Team Rocket drags Lickilicky in. Tonio looks at his laptop and theorises that some disturbance is causing the real world and dream world to merge, leading to the strange events. Just then, the three Trainers from before run in and tell the group about the strange fog surrounding the town outside. Investigating, Allegra brings out her Honchkrow and has it use Defog, but the attack does nothing. Ash and Pikachu try to run through the fog to leave the town, but end up back on the other side of the street instead. Alberto is still convinced that Darkrai is responsible for everything that is going on, and rallies together the townspeople to find it. Alice and Tonio tell Ash and friends that there is likely something else going on that is responsible for everything that is happening. Tonio explains that when he was a young boy, he witnessed Alice falling off a cliff, and Darkrai appeared to save her, believing her to be her grandmother. However, it disappeared as Tonio went to check on her, making her believe that he was the one who saved her and not Darkrai. Tonio explains the truth to Alice, much to her surprise. After hearing the story, Ash and his friends are convinced that Darkrai could not be responsible for everything that has happened, and Tonio explains that the distortion was caused by an multidimensional disturbance from when Palkia entered their realm. The townspeople continue to hunt for Darkrai, and it is eventually spotted by Maury. Tonio's Drifblim flies overhead to record everything as, inside his lap, he watches the footage of one of the disturbances. Noticing something strange, he zooms in to discover Palkia. Meanwhile, a huge group of Pokémon attack Darkrai, but it holds on through many attacks and uses Dark Pulse followed by Dark Void on all of the Pokémon that attacked it. Alberto decides that he should give battling a try, but his attacks miss as well, and Darkrai sends him and Team Rocket blasting them off across town. Back at the Pokémon Center, Tonio shows the footage of Palkia to Ash and his friends. Outside, the winds from the portal appear again, while Darkrai tries to use Dark Void towards it. Ash suddenly realises that during the nightmare he had, Darkrai was trying to warn him about Palkia and Dialga. Palkia suddenly emerges, attacking Darkrai, as Ash and friends run to the Tower. As Darkrai attempts to attack, Palkia transports the town to its own dimension, which has the side effect of resolving all the strange occurrences, as the sleeping Pokémon wake up and Alberto transforms into a human again. With all the Pokémon awake again, Darkrai and Palkia continue to battle as Dialga suddenly appears and attacks the two, but as they battle, the outskirts of the town begin to fade away. Eventually, Palkia uses Spacial Rend while Dialga uses Roar of Time, and the attacks collide, causing an explosion that sends strong shock waves through the town, speeding up the rate that the edges disappear. Alice runs up to Dialga and Palkia and yells for them to stop fighting. They fall towards her, but Darkrai steps in and uses Dark Pulse to send them backwards, saving her. Attempting to stop their fighting, Darkrai gets hit by Dialga and Palkia's attacks, sending it flying through the trees. Everyone runs towards Darkrai, and Alice approaches it. However, she has to tell it that she is not Alicia, but her granddaughter. Ash and Dawn apologize for not believing and understanding Darkrai earlier as it disappears to find Dialga and Palkia again. The town continues to fade away, now reaching the buildings in the center, and Tonio's laptop predicts that the whole town will eventually disappear if the Pokémon continue battling. Tonio remembers reading Godey's diary about the music machine and the Oración song the diary talks about, suggesting that they should play it with the music machine as that it can calm down any Pokémon. Alice heads inside the Tower and remembers her grandmother telling her about the song, but as everyone else arrives, they realise they need to choose the correct music disk. Noticing a pattern on the photo of Alicia, the group obtains the correct disk, as Ash, Dawn, Alice and Tonio go to place it in the machine at the top of the Tower. Meanwhile, Brock and Nurse Joy evacuate the townspeople, using their Pokémon to stop Dialga and Palkia's attacks. Chimchar begins to propel Alice's hot air balloon into the air, but the Pokémon's attacks cause another shock wave, and Piplup falls out, only narrowly being saved by Staravia. One of Dialga's Draco Meteors breaks open the basket of the hot-air balloon as Dawn almost falls out. Ash grabs her hand, but another gust causes the two of them to fall onto the tower itself, followed by their Pokémon. With Alice and Tonio diverting, another attack sends the balloon hurtling towards the ground, and Alberto runs after it. Alice and Chimchar manage to jump onto a ledge, but Alice slips and falls. Lickilicky tries to save her, but it slips and Tonio barely saves her by holding onto Drifblim. However, with everyone saved, the street starts to disappear as well. Ash brings out Aipom and Turtwig and has them climb the tower with him. As the buildings of the town start to disappear, Ash's Pokémon need to work to deflect Dialga's attacks. Meanwhile, Brock and Alice recover Darkrai from a pond, just as Alicia did in the past. Eventually, the stairs of the Tower begin to disappear too, and Dawn brings out Buizel and Buneary to create new steps out of ice. The wild Pokémon of Alamos combine their attacks to try to stop the town from disappearing. Dialga and Palkia prepare to use their signature moves once again as Tonio's computer shows that the attacks would have devastating results, and hearing this, Darkrai gets up out of the water. As Dialga and Palkia attack, Darkrai gets in the middle of them and surrounds them in a shadowy orb to take the hits. Ash looks on, knowing that they only have as much time left as Darkrai can take. As the Tower continues to disappear, Ash falls out, followed by Dawn as she tries to save him, but Buizel uses Water Gun to push them onto another part of the building, and the Trainers and Pokémon make their separate ways up. Darkrai's protection finally runs out, and together, Dialga and Palkia attack it. Out of energy, Darkrai takes both attacks, and fades away into nothingness as a result. Ash's group finally reach the music machine, but Ash realises that Oración's music disk does not fit in. Dialga and Palkia continue fighting as they prepare to use Roar of Time and Spacial Rend one last time. Tonio says to everyone that if the two attacks connect, the town will be completely destroyed. Eventually, Dawn notices one slot in the middle of the music machine, but the machine does not have enough power. With time running out, Pikachu and Pachirisu attack the machine, as it finally works into life. The music starts playing loudly across what's left of the town, causing Dialga and Palkia to stop their attacks. The machine begins to glow, returning the Tower to its normal state. The whole Tower shines, forming huge golden wings, as Palkia's injury is finally fully healed and Dialga returns to its own dimension. Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu ask Palkia to restore everything to the way it was before, and it obliges, returning the town to the real world before disappearing. As the sun sets, and with disaster averted, Ash and his friends look across the lake, upset at the thought of never seeing Darkrai again. However, as he walks away, Ash notices a mysterious shadow on the cliff face, a shadow being cast by Darkrai, fully healed and stood on top of the Tower. Overjoyed, Alice moves in closer to Tonio as Darkrai looks over Alamos Town, safe at last. As the credits roll, life in Alamos Town is shown returning to normal as Dawn finally competes in the Pokémon Contest alongside Maury, Kai, and Allegra, although Allegra wins. As Dialga and Palkia also rest in their own dimension, Ash, Dawn and Brock head off on the road again, continuing their adventure through the Sinnoh region. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Finn, Jake, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Miku Izayoi, Yamai Sisters, Natsumi Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Riley Daring, Todd Daring, Lilo Peleski, Stitch, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Yuna Kamihara, and Wang Ai Ling are guest starring in this film. Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Anime films Category:Anime Films Category:Weekenders/Pokémon crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Anime crossvers